


predatory

by stripperanakin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, sorry i suck, this is writtern from like a... person with a vagina???'s perspective?? LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperanakin/pseuds/stripperanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless bucky smut for your self-insertion needs. written for a person with a vagina sORRY TO ANYONE ELSe. the title sucks because i don't give a shit about titles judGE ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to torture my friends (cough, kourtney in particular) because i am filthy trash ENJOY YOUR SHAMELESS SMUT. i only ever post smut on here i'm such a kinky pervert don't look at me. anyway this might continue into more chapters. i haven't decided yet

You’re not sure how you became so fixated on Bucky Barnes, but you’re mesmerized every time he so much as walks within your presence; the confident strut that he always seems to unintentionally exhibit, or whenever his permanently tired, dark blue gaze holds your attention hostage until he decides to release you. You wonder how much he notices your fixation, practically licking your lips every time you find him around.

Today was no different; you had to remind yourself that it would be anything if inappropriate to have such filthy thoughts around someone you were supposed to be working with, especially when the work was as important as this.

However, you found it even worse once you realized you’d be escorting Bucky _alone_ to his mission, watching him with intent, making sure you provide backup as needed. 

Bucky is saying something to you but you can barely hear it. It’s bad enough that there are handguns strapped to both of his thighs, and it’s just a _fucking gun holster_ but it’s wrapped seductively around his thighs and you start to wonder when you became this filthy. Your lingering eyes on his upper thighs are probably obvious, but he probably figures you’re just checking out his literal weaponry instead of the figurative.

Your eyes then fall on the gun his fingers are wrapped tentatively around, inspecting and loading it. It’s a bigger gun; an assault rifle, and it’s so odd that a gun suddenly looks so seductive in his hands you can’t bring yourself to take your eyes off him preparing himself with it. You’re utterly mesmerized by the way his surprisingly dexterous metal fingers click against the bullet cartridges, carefully inserting them into the magazine, his fingers sliding into it gracefully. Your mind wanders, wondering just what else he could do with those metallic fingers.

Bucky’s calling your name, snapping you out of your reverie. You notice the vehicle has stopped, and Bucky is about to hop out, looking at you pointedly. He’s dressed in all black combat gear, sleeves completely covered save for his bionic metal arm since he needs it unconfined in case he needs to recalibrate.

You bite your lip, returning his gaze, slightly wide-eyed.

“You ready?” he asks you, a peculiar expression in his dark smoldering pale blue eyes, his long hair falling forward, framing his intense features.

You nod distractedly, watching him spring forward lithely. His legs are covered, but you can almost _see_ the muscles in his legs tense and spring as he lands gracefully out of the vehicle, his hands still delicately wrapped around the assault rifle.

He turns to wink at you, a mischievous grin spreading across his usually pouted lips.

“Don’t let me die,” is all he says to you before he turns his back to you, stalking forward.

You swore you wouldn’t notice, but his strut is absolutely feral, his eyes turning deadly as soon as he’s moving, his legs swinging confidently in front of him, knocking his hair out of his eyes with a simple flip of his neck.

You watch him from your perch, making sure all angles are covered, trying to tell yourself that you’re just making sure he’s completely watched, but all defenses go out the window when he’s pumping the gun, his metal fingers tensing against the trigger but not actually touching it.

His fingers slide up slowly and swipe the safety off gently before returning to the grip of the gun, squeezing it, watching the metallic fingers grip so intently.

You’re always in awe how Bucky gets so into his missions, a bad habit from his HYDRA brainwashing days, but now using it as an ally. He moves with such confident stealth and you realize there’s a pain in the bottom of your lip from biting it too hard.

It turns out that he’s completely fine on his own, you and your comrades’ backup deeming unnecessary, and Bucky was in and out in less than an hour.

Your hands are claws at your sides as Bucky slithers into the seat across from you in the van. He still has the rifle draped across his lap, and now he’s cleaning it, a satisfied expression coloring his features.

It’s him who is biting his lip now, intently focusing on his gun, and you still cannot fathom how much it turns you on to watch his gun play.

He’s inserting the cleaning rod down the barrel, his metal fingers moving in and out, up and down, repeatedly. You’re utterly captivated, and as he picks up the pace, you’re positively moaning in your head.

You make sure you watch him strut his way, silently – usually always silently – out of the van and back into headquarters. He does what he always does – nods to you, a tiny smile on his lips, and he’s gone, leaving a whirlwind of dizziness in your wake.

Bucky Barnes is a fucking problem.

You’ve showered, washing today’s mission off – along with your insatiable lust, apparently – and you’re about to rest before you file your report when a presence greets you once you’ve walked out in the hallway.

It’s _him;_ the former Winter Soldier’s leaning against the wall across from you, his intense eyes fixated right on your slightly wide-eyed ones, before his eyes travel down to your lips, lingering on your neck, down to your chest, and your low-riding pants.

You swallow a bit nervously, managing to stammer out, “Jesus, Bucky, you scared me.”

“Was not my intention,” Bucky murmurs confidently, pushing away from against the wall and strutting toward you in almost a single bound. Your heart’s thudding in your ears, the look in his eyes is predatory in an entirely different way.

“I was lookin’ for you,” he whispers, his body only inches away from yours.

You open your mouth to ask him to elaborate, but your mind goes blank as his intense, feral eyes fall on your parted lips. His eyes slowly flash back up to meet yours, the wickedest kind of smirk on his features.

“What d’you need?” you find yourself asking, which seems silly as soon as you say it; you’re almost certain he’s not here _professionally,_ for lack of a better word.

He grins then, flashing his perfect, white teeth and it goes right to your crotch, your stomach twisting with lust.

“Well, at first, it was basically more of a want, but after today, I’m thinking it’s a definite . . . need . . .” Bucky purrs, so close that you can feel the warmth of his breath on your lips.

You exhale and it unintentionally sounds like a whimper, giving yourself away completely. It’s a lost cause, anyway.

The noise you emit brings a look of satisfaction to Bucky’s face, and he’s reaching for you then, his metal fingers brushing against your lips, tracing your jawline before they’re resting against your neck, the chill of the metal raising goosebumps on your vulnerable flesh.

His eyes test you, make sure you’re on board before he’s pressing against you, your back hitting the wall with his force, his lips attacking yours.

It’s hesitant at first, but as you whimper against his mouth, Bucky becomes need-driven. His tongue slides against your lips, parting them readily as he licks into your mouth. The metallic grip of his fingers on the side of your neck tightens as a moan escapes your throat at the taste of his tongue.

Your hand grips his metal arm tightly for support, feeling the ridges of metal pieces underneath your fingers  as your other hand slides in his long, dark hair, tugging on it lightly as Bucky angles his head to get better access to your mouth, your tongues entwining with one another.

It’s so utterly seductive, the way his tongue is down your throat, your gasps meeting his as he breathes heavily into your mouth, pinning you against the wall with fervor as he has his way with you.

Bucky peels his lips off yours after what feels like forever, a smirk on his features.

“I saw the way you looked at me today,” Bucky whispers, possessiveness creeping into his tone. “And every fucking time I’m near you.”

Bucky is usually so silent, you wonder where this came from, and maybe you were way too obvious, but at this point you don’t care. You can still taste him on your tongue and you want more, enough to tug on his long, dark hair a little tighter.

“Bucky . . .” is all you’re able to whimper, and his tongue is down your throat again with a needy growl from him, and that’s it for you. You’re already wet and the way his metal fingers are sliding sensually and achingly slowly from the flesh of your neck down to your breast isn’t making it any better.

As Bucky licks into your mouth you can feel his fingers on the button of your jeans, sliding your pants down past your thighs, and you can’t contain your moan when you feel those metal fingers slide underneath your panties, teasing the flesh of your clit.

“Bucky, not here,” you whimper as he’s touching you, knowing fully well that anyone could just walk around the corner and catch you two in the act.

“We’re alone,” Bucky promises, his fingers massaging your clit intently, spreading your legs with his knees for better access to you. His lips are ghosting along your mouth, your jawline, then against your neck. You’re so wet you take his word for granted, letting him work his fingers against you.

He hits a particular sensitive spot along your clit, the chill of the metal fingers feeling strangely erotic as he massages your folds that you buck your hips into his bionic hand, your fingers locked around his neck turning to claws.

He slides those incredibly dexterous metal fingers from your clit down to your entrance, teasing your hole, and you’re having trouble breathing. You briefly contemplate the fact that you could probably come just with his teasing fingers and the way he’s _looking_ at you so filthily at the same time.

His mouth is on yours again, and you gasp into his opened mouth as you feel him slowly, achingly slide a metal finger in you. You’re so wet his finger has no trouble making its way into you, and you know you’re probably drenching that bionic finger and it only makes you even more aroused.

As you gasp into his kiss he’s smiling, you can feel it, and when he slips another finger in you, you’re moaning now, clawing the back of his neck as he fucks you against the wall with his fingers. He’s moving those metal fingers in and out of you now, slowly, curling his fingers upward gently once his fingers run out of length.

You can’t help but moan Bucky’s name and it only drives him further, pumping his fingers in and out of you swiftly, hitting your most sensitive spot as he curls his fingers. You almost shiver as his fingers delicately curve inside of you, gasping and moaning like you’re getting paid to.

“More, Bucky, ngh –” falls from your lips, and you can’t believe how you ended up like this but you’re fucking _yourself_ on his fingers, and you’re so desperate for more.

Bucky’s more than ready to oblige, and his free hand is gripping your thigh now, hitching it up around his waist so that he has more access to you. He takes a third metal finger and adds it to the two that are already inside you, picking up the pace and you swear you’re not gonna be able to hold back much longer.

 The look in his eyes is so predatory, you can tell he absolutely loves the way he’s making you feel, and as your leg hitches around his hip you can feel his erection through his pants against your thigh; you’re unable to bite back more moans then. He’s always so quiet, conveying his emotions through his eyes, making you come undone with just the flick of his fingers and the possessive gaze he has fixated on you.

Those fingers feel so incredible fucking you; you throw your head back, trying so hard to keep the gasps, moans, and whimpers to a fairly quiet level. Bucky’s mouth is on your neck as soon as you expose it to him, licking and sucking, drawing blood to the surface, making you shiver.

You’re grabbing his metal arm for support then, his fingers becoming way too much; you’re reaching your peak. You can feel the ridges of the metal arm recalibrate under your fingers and you’re moaning, all of your wildest fantasies coming alive in this moment.

The feeling of his hard cock through his pants on your thigh is all too tempting, and you move your hand to palm his erection through the combat pants, and he makes a strangled groan once you provide some friction against his crotch.

You’re desperately trying to shimmy his pants down as he’s fucking you with his fingers, all erratic desperation now. You wrap your hands around his already achingly hard cock, and you start stroking, running your thumb over the wet slit before pumping him slowly with your hand.

The usually silent Bucky is very vocal now, grunting your name and practically growling.

“Gonna fuck you,” Bucky’s finally purring into your ear, “right against this wall.”

You whimper and he slides his fingers out of you disappointingly, and you’re so close to coming from his finger play that you’re not even sure how long you’ll last, but you want him inside of you desperately.

“Ngh, _Bucky –”_ you moan, and it’s the only thing you can concentrate on, really – just his name, and he presses you further against the wall, preparing you.

He grips your thigh again, keeping it hitched around his waist so that your legs are spread for him nicely. You love the demanding feeling of his dominance, the way he grips you tightly and spreads you roughly. The metal arm is holding most of your weight; it’s not even uncomfortable as your leg is curled around him, spread out for him against the wall.

His mouth is on yours again heatedly, fervently, nothing but feral teeth and tongues – he’s taking control now and you’re letting him, absolutely wanton for the way he’s dominating you. You can feel him press his cock against your clit, teasing you, and the friction alone feels so good you can’t help but buck your hips toward him desperately.

“Mmm,” Bucky moans at the sensation, “you’re so impatient, darling.”

Despite how _impatient_ his cock seems to be, he’s completely level-headed, or so it seems; however, when your fingers tangle in his long hair and pull ever so slightly, he’s absolutely guttural, sliding his cock to your entrance, gripping your thigh tightly.

He slides the head of his dick inside of you, and just the small contact makes you shakily moan his name, and once he pushes his cock all the way inside of you, it’s him that’s grunting pleasurably along with you.

“ _Fuck,”_ he breathes as he starts moving inside of you, slowly at first, pushing in and out of you with fervor. The expletive sounds so fucking filthy coming from his usually quiet mouth, and your fingers turn to claws as you hold onto him for dear life, hungry for more.

He picks up the pace then, quick to slam his hard length into you repeatedly, causing your back to slam against the wall with every one of his thrusts. You can’t help but moan against _every single one_ of the dominant thrusts he’s sending you; every thrust he fills you to the brim, and you can _hear_ those wicked skin-slapping sounds and _feel_ his cock press firmly inside you every time, his hips grinding up into yours desperately.

Once he finds an adequate pace, judging by your whimpers against his flesh, he’s gripping you so tightly that his upward thrusts against the wall are _lifting_ you off the ground as his hips meet yours, and you’re shaking with the force.

“Ngh, God, don’t stop,” you beg him, feeling his metal arm recalibrate to grip you the tightest, and at this point it’s so tight you know you’ll have bruises later, but the pleasure collides with the pain and only makes you grip him tighter.

He chuckles deeply – knowingly - and it’s so fucking _attractive_ you know you’re not going to last much longer. He’s looking at you dotingly before his face is pressed into your neck, and you can feel his smile on the flesh of your neck as he pumps his cock into you. You’re almost done for, just the feeling of his long hair tickling your flesh as he moves into you is so erotic.

“ _Bucky –”_ you whine, and he’s biting your neck then while thrusting into you, and your whines get louder, almost drowning out the sound of his skin slapping against yours, his hips rocking you into the wall with every pump of his cock that he pushes into you.

“You gonna come?” Bucky’s practically growling, feral into your neck.

“Oh, God, I –” you sputter out incoherently.

_“_ Come for me, darling –” Bucky purrs, biting your flesh again.

You can’t get over the feeling of his teeth on your neck, sending a wave of shivers that radiate down to your crotch, and along with those dirty growls he’s throwing at you, that’s all you can take. Your orgasm hits you like a force, your walls tightening around his cock, his metal arm holding you against him so tightly as you come hard around him.

His bite turns into a grin against your neck as he knows you’re coming, knowing he can feel it around his dick and it’s too much for him too. His teeth bare into your flesh, his metal fingers grasping you so tightly that it’s painful. He’s groaning into your neck as he comes, the friction from you tightening around him bringing his orgasm fast and hard. You can hear him groan your name along with numerous expletives – you can pick out the word fuck, at least – as he fucks his orgasm out into you against the wall roughly, gripping you tighter and tighter.

He’s lost himself so completely that you can hear his English slip into Russian, whispering and moaning seductive Russian into your neck as he pumps his orgasm into you. It’s so fucking _erotic_ that you almost feel like you could come again, the soldier driving you absolutely wanton.

Just when you think that his eroticism has met its peak, his metal arm curls around your neck gently as he comes, holding you in place as he pumps into you the remnants of his come. You shiver at the feeling, much too sensitive from your climax. All you can do is let him fuck you until he slows down, holding onto him tightly, your name falling from your lips along with strings of Russian.

He comes down from his orgasm, his metal fingers slipping off your neck as he breathes heavily with you. As you feel the grip of his metal arm loosen, you only then realize how tightly he was holding you; there will be bruises and handprints _everywhere_ and the thought is so arousing to you. Your own breathing is heavy and shaky as he slowly pulls his cock out of you, finally reached the end of his orgasm; it’s strange when he’s gone but you feel the opposite from empty.

He holds you against the wall for a moment to kiss you again; his mouth moves against yours lazily, his tongue sloppy and dazed as he kisses the orgasm off you, his own post-orgasm haze making his kisses needy on your lips. You can’t get enough of him, slowly lapping your tongue into his mouth, completely taken by the taste of him.

The air feels cold where his grip no longer was, and he disentangles himself slightly from you, letting your leg find the ground again.

You look at him in a daze, and he’s much too satisfied. You have no idea where this came from, but the situation with Bucky Barnes is much, much worse now.

“Good job, today, by the way,” Bucky whispers to you, his voice still drenched in his post-orgasm high, pupils still dilated, but the grin on his face is unmistakable.

You’re breathing heavily, trying to come back to Earth. His grin gets wider, the usually silent Bucky, placing a quick kiss on your lips that turns into something more for a while. Then his lips are gone, and then he’s saying, “To be continued, darling.”

You’re dying of anticipation already.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds his way to your apartment after a long day at work, and he makes you forget about everything other than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO OF FILTHY BUCKY/READER SMUT. i hope it wasn't too bad. hahah

You've had a long day at work, and you're exhausted, spending the evening home alone with a few glasses of your favorite drink and a long bath. You can't stop thinking about _him,_ Bucky, the way his cool, metal fingers felt inside you, and the feeling of his hips grinding into yours. Just the replay of the memories in your head make your toes curl, and you could almost shudder. You missed him already, and you're desperately hoping that he'll return to you in that way.

With a sigh, you're getting ready for bed, walking out into your kitchen for a drink of water to wash down your filthy thoughts. You take a long drink as you're facing the wall, your back turned away from everything.

As you set your glass of water down, you're just about to turn around when someone presses up against your back, carefully shoving you against the wall. You turn your head just in time to brace yourself with your collision with the wall.

You're startled at first; your first instinct goes to danger, and you wonder how the hell someone got into your apartment. You let out a noise that resembles a startled whimper, but then you feel the cool metallic fingers curve seductively around your waist from behind.

For some reason, even though you know it's Bucky, your heart rate can't calm down for an entirely different reason.

You feel his heated breath at the back of your neck as he whispers guttural Russian in your ear; you have no idea what he's saying but it's _so hot_ coming out of his mouth you can't choke back a moan.

Bucky growls approvingly at your accidental moan, and you can feel him press you harder against the wall as his body presses against you from behind. You feel his fingers close against your neck, and the goosebumps hit you immediately as soon as you feel his fingers raking down your flesh there, digging into your sensitive skin.

You're throwing your head back against him then, suddenly forgetting that he _sneaked_ into your apartment just to do this to you. He's the only thing on your mind now, and you can feel his dominance going straight to your crotch.

When you let out another whimper, Bucky turns you around to face him. Your whimper turns to a moan when you realize he's wearing the winter soldier face mask that he used to wear, the look in his eyes absolutely feral. You don't know what's gotten into him, but you're all for it; you can feel yourself getting wet just by the look he's giving you.

“Fuck,” is all you're able to whisper into the darkness of your apartment, and it's that much more seductive when only a small amount of the uncovered portion of his face is illuminated, the rest in darkness.

Bucky ignores you, serious determination in his eyes. He growls something in Russian, his tone fierce and breathy, and then he translates just for you.

“On your knees,” he purrs roughly. His voice is slightly muffled by the face mask, and it only makes his demand that much more erotic.

You forget to breathe, let alone move, and Bucky's impatient; he takes his metal arm pushes on your shoulder, the strength of him bringing you to your knees immediately, not that you mind. You love how forceful he's being; he probably took note of it the last time you were with him how much you were wanton for it.

He's unbuckling his combat pants then, gazing down at you with those predatory blue eyes, lust coloring in them.

Your eyes lock with his, looking up at him from on your knees with just as much need as he pulls his cock out of his pants, stroking it lazily. You watch in a daze as he strokes himself to full-length, and just watching him bring his erection to full goes right to your crotch.

You're just about to reach up and grab his length when Bucky's hands are in your hair, guiding your head forward as he presses the head of his dick against your lips.

You moan in surprise, reaching forward and grabbing Bucky's cock as he pushes his way into your mouth. Just wrapping your mouth around the head emits a deep groan of satisfaction from underneath his masked mouth, and it fuels you.

You let Bucky push his cock in your mouth further, the salty taste of him filling your tongue as his dick slides into your mouth. You grip his thighs and let him push into you as far as you can take it. You feel his dick hit the back of your throat and you stifle your gag reflex as much as you can8.

You moan against his dick as you feel his fingers grip your hair tightly. The sensation causes Bucky to grunt, thrusting his dick further in your mouth in reflex. You choke on it slightly, him pushing his cock past your limit, but you like it; you grip his hips tighter as you swirl your tongue around his shaft shoved deeply in your mouth.

“Mmm,” Bucky moans approvingly, running his hands through your hair before tugging tighter again. You lock eyes with him and he's absolutely wanton, the mask covering his mouth but his eyes are lusty.

You prepare for his thrusts into your mouth every time, letting him mouth fuck you so hard that your head snaps back slightly. He holds your head in place then, thrusting hard into your mouth, as much as you can take and more. You have no idea how you became this way; so easily pushed to your knees but you'd do it every day if he'd allow it, loving the way his cock hits the back of your throat.

You hollow your cheeks out then, causing Bucky to moan deeply. His breathing is heavier, and he reaches up and yanks the mask off his face aggressively.

You missed the look of his pouting lips, and as your eyes connect with his you suddenly want his tongue in your mouth so badly, so you settle for his cock, swirling your tongue around the tip and lapping up the bit of precome leaking from his head.

“In your mouth,” Bucky growls, looking down at you like you're the only one the world.

You oblige, sliding his slick erection in his mouth again, sucking on the head of his dick like it's fucking candy, and he's gripping your hair again desperately and fucking into your mouth again.

Your clit is aching by now, desperate for attention, Bucky's filthy play making you so wet you know you've ruined the panties you've just put on. You reach down with a free hand and rub your clit for some relief, moaning around Bucky's hard cock in your mouth.

Bucky notices you touching yourself, and he fucks your mouth once, twice, three more times before he pulls his cock out of your mouth, releasing himself from your lips with an audible smack.

His hands move from pulling your hair down to your chin, tilting your face up to look at him before he grips under your arms and yanks you up off your knees. Without hesitation, he grips your waist and hoists you off the ground and throws you over his shoulder.

You emit a squeak of surprise, his name falling from your lips in surprise as you hold onto him timidly. He ignores you as he turns around and stalks out of your kitchen with you thrown aggressively over his shoulder. You're not used to being manhandled like this, but feeling that metal arm curled around your legs as he carries you causes all your thoughts to fly out the window; you're tingling.

He practically kicks your bedroom door in, and you have no idea how he knows which door it is, but you can't even focus as he's throwing you on the bed. You look up at him, your eyes glued to his and lips parted slightly in surprise, breathing quite heavily now.

You watch as he practically tears his shirt off, his eyes never leaving yours. He's so silent and _that's_ the Bucky you're used to, but you know he's doing this for your benefit; he has you all figured out already just by being with you once, and that turns you on even more.

You're aching for him even more, and you're grateful when he slides silently onto the bed where you're propped up on your elbows, watching his every move. He slithers on top of you and shoves you into a laying position with an effortless brush of his metal arm, and you shiver at the contact.

He climbs up on you so that his mouth meets yours, and he's licking into your mouth aggressively, finally alleviating your need to feel his pouting lips on yours. Your tongue meets his and you sigh satisfactorily into his opened mouth.

He almost breaks his 'character' by smirking against his lips, but it's forgotten as you feel his metal arm slide up your chest and rest on the side of your neck, you're grinding upward against him, unable to control yourself.

He peels his lips away from yours, looking at you with a certain intensity, and his hands are sliding down your body until they reach the waistline of your pants, and you're practically shivering in anticipation.

“Bucky . . .” you moan, gripping his metal arm for support.

“Shh,” he demands, “behave.”

You bite your lip, unable to keep the quiet whimper coming from your lips, and you had no idea when you were so submissive, but you find yourself obeying him.

He seems satisfied, returning his attention to sliding your pants down your thighs, tossing them to the side, completely forgotten.

You're moaning as his fingers find your clit then, circling his fingers around the folds of flesh, massaging you with his fingers. A collection of moans fall from your mouth, not enough air in the room to fill your lungs as his fingers work onto you.

“Bucky, _please_ . . .” you beg, gripping the bedsheets.

Bucky knows exactly what you mean by that begging _please_ , but he's wrestling his face in between your thighs, and you know every touch he'll put on you will make you moan; you're looking down at him heavily, the intensity of your locked eyes with him could ignite the room on fire.

Bucky's kissing your upper thighs then, and oh _God,_ you swear you could come by just the sensation of his thick lips so close to your sensitive spot; he's so teasing and seductive you're throbbing and you just want some relief, which is provided when he spreads your folds of flesh open with your fingers, looking up at you expectantly before he goes down on you.

You attempt to prepare yourself but as soon as his lips enclose around your clit you're done for, gripping the sheets as his tongue flicks out and caresses your clit, enveloping it with the slickness of his tongue, licking into your flesh like he needs it for himself.

You're moaning shakily, unable to keep yourself from tangling your fingers in Bucky's long, dark brown hair as he's fucking you with his tongue, swirling his tongue around your flesh swiftly and erotically, lapping into you deliciously.

Bucky looks up at you as he's eating you out, satisfaction in his eyes as he watches you come undone under his tongue, and every so often he closes his lips on your slick wetness, kissing your clit seductively, marking his territory with your tongue.

“Ngh, Bucky, I'm-” you whimper shakily into the darkness, his tongue becoming too much for you. He's _way_ too good at this and you can feel pleasure radiate outward even to your fingertips and you're wondering how long you'll last.

“Mmm,” Bucky moans against the flesh of your clit, and that's it for you; as he's licking desperately against the flesh of your womanhood, you're coming for the first time right against his mouth, your hips bucking upward as you ride your orgasm against his mouth.

Bucky holds your hips in place as you're shuddering against his mouth, licking into you just as wildly as before, letting you come against his tongue, and as soon as you're throbbing out the remnants of your orgasm, he removes is tongue, massaging you with his fingers a few times before he emerges from your thighs, looking up at you intensely.

You're breathing heavily, still coming down from your orgasm, letting Bucky crawl on top of you and shove his lips onto yours; you can still taste yourself on his tongue, and suddenly you're wanton for him again, especially the way his hard cock feels against your upper thigh, and you can't help but gasp against his open mouth.

Bucky grunts in reply, his lust becoming too much for him, and he's spreading your legs with aggression, the cool metal of his fingertips extra sensitive on your thigh, raising goosebumps on your flesh.

You can feel his cock against you even more so now, rock hard, and you're practically trembling. You try to grind upward into him to relieve some of the friction, and he casts a disapproving look at you again.

He's pinning your hips tightly to the mattress with his hands then, teasing you, circling the head of his cock against your hole but never actually making that first move. It drives you _crazy,_ and you know he can probably feel you trying to grind upward, but you can't move under the pressure of his hands pinning you down.

“You gonna be a good girl?” Bucky growls, looking up at you from underneath his eyelashes.

You stop trying to grind into him, biting your lip. “Y-yes, Bucky, _please-”_

That satisfies him, and he's grabbing your thighs in one swift motion, wrapping them around his waist and Bucky's sliding his cock into you without a moment's notice. The feeling of him filling you up as he slides his erection into you causes you to gasp, gripping the bedsheets almost violently.

Bucky easily finds a rhythm once his full length hits into you, and he's pumping in and out of you, quickly, desperately. You're moaning just at the sound of his satisfied grunting that comes from deep within his throat, filling you up and sliding almost completely out just to slam back into you again.

You reach down and let your hands grip Bucky's that hold your thighs around his waist, needing some sort of contact as he's pounding his cock into you. You're so wanton for the way he seems to drive his needs into you, your eyes roll back into your head for a brief moment.

“F-fuck, _Bucky,_ oh _God,”_ you can't hep but moan.

“Mmm,” Bucky replies, gazing down at you with those intense dark blue eyes. “You're so fucking good for me, aren't you? Good girl.”

His hands are slipping up your thighs then, so he changes his angle so he's directly on top of you again, his hands beside either side of your head as he pumps his cock into you. He's moaning against your lips then, shoving his tongue in your mouth as intensely as he thrusts desperately, grinding his hips against yours.

You can't help but reach up and claw your fingers into his back as he's pumping into you, and with one particularly forceful thrust you can feel him hit your g-spot, and you're practically screaming the moan that falls out of your kiss-swollen lips.

“Fuck, _oh-”_ is all you can manage to say, spreading your legs further, hoping he can hit that _special_ spot inside of you.

Bucky claws the bedsheets and thrusts at that angle again, pounding into you just from that particular spot, knowing it's driving you crazy. Apparently it is for him, too, because he's growling into your neck, his thrusts turning animalistic.

“Come for me,” Bucky urges into your ear. “Let me feel you come on my cock.”

Bucky's dirty whispers are a bit too much for you, and the way he's hitting your g-spot sends you reeling into your second orgasm.

All you can manage are shaky moans as you're shuddering yet again as you come around Bucky's thrusts, clawing into his back further.

The way you tighten around him is too much for him, and with a gruntBucky's coming inside of you, filling you up as the vibrations of his groans tickle the flesh of your neck.

He's got you pinned underneath him as Bucky rides his orgasm into you, and you're completely helpless, your lips gasping against his long hair, thrusting into you a few more times before he's slowing, griding aggressively against your hips until he slows completely.

He slides out of you slowly as he gazes at you with those lusty dark blue eyes, his orgasm clouding him.You have to get used to the somewhat empty feeling once he's out of you, but he stays on top of you, licking into your mouth lazily, post-orgasm haze clouding both of you. You welcome his tongue past your parted lips eagerly, both of you placing contented sloppy kisses against each other's mouths, breathing heavily.

He keeps you underneath him for a while before he rolls over onto the empty space of your bed next to you, glancing at you with a smirk.

“You're so submissive,” Bucky teases, “it's hot how much you want it.”

You can feel the blush flood your cheeks. “I don't know how you showed up, but I'm really glad you did.”

“We should make this . . . a recurrence, hmm?” Bucky suggests, his voice low, velvety, and seductive.

“Stay?” you're asking, and you're embarrassed at how clingy you are, but you're relieved when his smirk grows wider.

“Oh, of course,” he grins, “I'm planning on keeping you in this bed all night long.”

 


End file.
